Realized Feelings
by Davis96
Summary: takes place after pain's invasion. Naruto realizes his feeling for Hinata. what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just love the anime and manga.**

**There may be a few oc's here and there not sure yet. The ninja will be in their shippuden outfits they were in before the war with Madara. Bold text is between Naruto and Kurama while Kurama is inside of Naruto. Your reviews are always welcome, negative or positive. I am going to try and post every Sunday or every other Sunday. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks very much and enjoy  
-**

Naruto had been gone for almost two years training with Master Jiraiya ever since. He needed to get stronger to protect the village and those he cared about. More importantly, he wanted to get stronger to protect her. She was the only one who risked her life to help save him and he thought about Hinata all the time since leaving to train. He had a lot to look forward to when he got home. He had friends, loved one ones, and even adopted parents with Iruka-sensei and lady Tsunade.

He had learned new jutsus, learned to wield a sword, learned about his real parents, and even became friends with Kurama and learned kyuubi control mode. (KCM for short). He and Kurama could now separate but still be connected by their chakra. When they did this Kurama was just a little bigger than Kiba's companion Akamaru.

_She told me she loved me and even stood against Pain knowing she couldn't beat him, just to protect me._ Naruto thought to himself as him and Kurama walked towards Konaha. _She was the only one to be there for me when I needed help. Now that I've had time to think about it, she was always there watching me even when I blew her off for Sakura. How could I not of noticed how she felt before all this. Man I'm stupid._ He thought as he silently cursed himself.

"There's no need to be so hard on yourself kit, you couldn't have stopped her and you know that" Kurama said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts back to reality.

"Yeah I know Ku, but she got hurt, almost died because of me. How am I supposed to live with that?" Naruto said looking to his friend walking next to him. "How do you even know what I'm thinking about anyways?"

"We have been together for sixteen years kit, I know you, and plus you have that look every time you think about the Hyuuga girl" Kurama said with a slight smirk as Naruto blushed.

"Hinata, her name is Hinata, and I just can't help but blame myself for her almost dying. I just don't know what to do or what is going to happen when we get home Ku." Naruto said with a bit of sadness.

"I will say this Naruto, I prefer her over that pink haired brat you were always chasing around. Hinata cares for you and is willing to give her life for you as she already proved. How do you feel about her?" Kurama asked.

"Honestly she has always been there for me more than any other of my friends, especially Sakura. Over the past two years, every time I think of home, I find myself thinking more and more of Hinata. I think we could have something together if she still likes me." he told Kurama as they started walking again.

"Then talk to her when you get the chance and find out. You deserve some happiness with everything you've been thru. And you could use someone to be there with you when you talk to the Hokage about your real parents. Look, we can talk more later. We are almost at Konaha's gates and I don't think anyone is ready to see me just yet"

"Yeah you're probably right, see ya later Ku." Naruto did a few hand signs and released the jutsu and once again Naruto and Kurama were one.

The first place he decided to go was to the Hokage's office to let her know he was back, even though she knew he was due back today. As he walked through the village, everyone waved at him or greeted him back with smiles or handshakes. Everything was getting back to normal finally even though there was still a little construction to be done yet. When he made it to Tsunade's office he was greeted by her personal assistant Shizune.

"Hey Shizune" he called out as he made his way toward her. "Is mama in?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto, she said she had something important to take of but asked me to give you this." She handed him a key with a letter. The letter had directions to his new apartment and said she would see him there.

"Thanks Shizune" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off to see his new apartment and adoptive mother. He made it to his new apartment and ran up the stairs, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. He flipped on the lights and at that exact time all his friends and family jumped out and shouted "welcome home Naruto."

He was happy and shocked to see everyone there. He knew mama T would be there but not his adoptive dad Iruka, or his uncle Kakashi, or even all his friends. "Wow, thanks guys it means a lot to see you all here." He said with a smile so bright that it could have rivaled Guy or Lee's.

Iruka and Tsunade went to him first and gave him a hug together. "Welcome home son" Iruka said with a grin.

"We all have missed you very much." Tsunade said looking into bright blue eyes. "Allow me to show you around your new house."

His new place had everything. It had a small training area in the back with target dummies and lifting weights and was big enough for 5 or 6 people to train in at one time. It had a small pool to relax in after a mission or training. It was a two story house much too big for just one person. And he could see his dad's face in Hokage rock watching out over his new house.

_This is too big for just me, but maybe if something does happen between me and Hinata. I will just have to wait and see. _He thought quietly to himself. "I like it I really do, thanks mom and dad. I'm gonna go catch up with everyone. Talk to you two later." He gave Tsunade a kiss on the cheek and Iruka a hug and then went to catch up with friends.

He talked to everyone there but Hinata, the one person he wanted and needed to talk to more than anyone. Every time he went towards her, he just got intercepted by someone else and never had the chance to get free.

"It's getting later and I'm sure Naruto could use some rest so why doesn't everyone head on home for the night." Tsunade said getting everyone's attention. They all sighed but agreed and headed for the front door.

Naruto said goodbye to his friends and sensei. Next was Tsunade and Iruka.

"Can I stop by one day next week or so and have a talk with you all?" he asked as he gave them each a hug.

"Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked. "We can talk now if you like."

"No it's alright it ain't too important and I wanna get some rest tonight and catch up some more with everyone else the next few days." His head laying on Tsunade's shoulder taking in the scent of his mama.

"Are you sure?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah, I promise dad it can wait. Good night guys, love you both." He said as they took their leave not wanting to push him.

"I…It was good to see you again Naruto." Hinata said shyly from behind him.

"Yeah it was good to see you again too Hinata." He said while trying to get the courage to ask her to stay longer.

"**Come on kit, you have to talk to her and now is the best time as any to do it." **Kurama said within Naruto's mind.

"**Yeah I know, and I'm going to don't worry."** He silently replied.

"W...Well I will see y…you later Naruto" Hinata said as she headed out the door.

Naruto grabbed her hand just as she stepped out the door. They both blushed as this was a first time thing for both of them. "Will you stay a little longer Hinata? I would like for us to talk, please?

**Please review if you don't mind, I would really appreciate the feedback negative or positive. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

"_H…he wants me to stay longer, but why, what could he need to talk to me about?"_ Hinata thought to herself. "U…um sure, I gu…guess I can." She said trying her hardest not to faint.

She noticed the grin that appeared on his face and couldn't help but smile even though they were both embarrassed but extremely happy to finally have time to talk. He gently pulled her back inside and closed the door behind them. He led her over to the couch and they both set down. It was several minutes of awkward silence as they both tried to muster up the courage to speak first. Finally it was Naruto who spoke and broke the silence.

"So it seems like a lot has changed since I left." He said trying to get a conversation started.

"Yeah quite a bit has actually." She replied in her quiet, shy voice.

They spent the next hour or so making small talk. He told her how he learned to use a sword from the frogs he had contracts with like Gamabunta, and of some of the places he and Jiraiya had visited over the last two years. She caught him up to speed on what was going on in the village and his friends' new found relationships (Kiba/Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru/Temari). After that they once again sat in silence.

"**Come on kit, you need to do this. For the both of you." **Kurama said from inside Naruto's mind.

"_Yeah I know and I'm going to ok."_ Naruto shot back a little angrier than he should have._ "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. Here I go Ku."_

"Hinata, may I ask you something, if you don't mind?" He asked looking up from the floor and over at her.

"Y…yeah go ahead, I w…will try my best to answer." She said getting a little shaky.

"Why did you come to try and save me when Pain had me pinned down? You knew you couldn't beat him but still you were there, why?" He asked her needing to know if she still felt the same way.

"Yes I knew I couldn't beat him but I wanted to protect you Naruto." She said never stuttering once. "Because I loved you, just like I told you that day."

"Do you still feel the same way about me now?" He asked looking into deep lavender eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I still love you and I don't think anything can ever change the way I feel about you." She said with a small smile.

"Ever since I left after the attack, every time I think of Konaha, I think of you. More and more I think of you, the more happy I am." He told her with a slightly embarrassed grin. "You have always been there for me no matter what, and all I did was blow you off. I made a mistake in doing that and I want to make it up to you."

"What do you mean make it up to me?" She asked slightly confused.

"Hinata, I love you" He said taking hold of her hand once again. "And I want to be with you if you will give me another chance."

"_He loves me, he really loves me."_ Hinata silently screamed in the back of her mind.

When she didn't say anything Naruto looked worried. _"Maybe this is too much for her at one time?"_ He thought to himself.

Just as he started to speak, she threw her arms around him and gave him the best hug she could give.

"So I take that as you will give me another chance?" He asked as she let him go.

"Yes Naruto, I will give you another chance. I can't believe you are my boyfriend." She said, and at realizing what she just said, fainted with a smile on her face.

"Wow, guess it was too much at one time." He chuckled quietly to himself.

A few hours later, Hinata woke to the sound of a tv. She knew she wasn't home and the last thing she remembered was being at Naruto's house. She set upon the couch and looked around, only to find Naruto asleep in the floor beside her.

She reached out and stroked his cheek, _"so it was true and wasn't just a dream after all." _She thought to herself. She looked at the clock and realized it was after seven. She quickly jumped up waking Naruto as she gathered her things.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have to be home by eight for dinner or I will be in trouble." She said heading for the front door.

"Hold on, I will walk you home. Alright?" At her nod he slid his shoes on, locked up the house, and hand in hand headed towards the Hyuuga estate.

**I know this was bit of a shorter chapter but a lot will happen in the coming chapters. So please just bear with me.**

**Also, I said I wouldn't post till Sunday, but the first chapter did really well. A lot better than I expected it to. So I decided to update the story as soon as I finish the next chapter to come. So with that said, check back soon and often because you never know when there will be a new chapter.**

**If you don't mind please leave a review.**

**Till next chapter have a nice day and later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, before you get into this chapter there are a few things I would like to point out. In chapter 1, I said Naruto mastered kyuubi mode when I meant sage mode (was watching newest Naruto episode and got distracted). I want to thank shadow-hunter104 for pointing that out to me. next is chapter two, I had just got off of work and it was a long day ( I work night shift) and I didn't plan on Naruto and Hinata being together this quickly but it happened and ain't much I can do about that now. So now I'm gonna try and slow it down a bit. I know that most of the Konaha 11 were chunins by the time pain attacked but in this story only Shikamaru is a chunin so far. And one more thing, I know Jiraiya is dead and Tsunade and Iruka aren't Naruto's parents but for this story they adopted him so just deal with it, you know who you are and I'm not going to mention any names. **

**With that said, please enjoy**

There had just left Naruto's house and was walking down the streets of Konaha. A few people they walked by just stopped and stared at them as they passed. Naruto was used to the staring and the whispers, Hinata however found it very uncomfortable. She looked up at Naruto as they made their way past a few villagers and saw him flinch at what they said.

"There's goes that demon brat again." One villager said.

"Yeah and the Hyuuga's eldest daughter is with him, wait till her daddy finds out about that." The other said.

"Naruto." Hinata said in a voice loud enough for just Naruto to hear.

"Yeah what is it?" He replied with a smile on his face.

"Why did those people say the things they did back there?" She asked.

"_Crap, I was hoping she didn't hear any of that." _He thought to himself. He was silent till they got to the road that lead to the Hyuuga estate. It was about a two mile walk and they were the only ones on the road, so he decided to tell her what little he could without breaking the Sandaime's creed about being chunin before finding out about the demon fox.

"A lot of the village doesn't like me, Hinata. They despise me and even wish death up on me. Very few people truly accept me." He told her while he kept walking.

"That's horrible, why would they do that? You have saved the village, they should have no reason to hate you." She said growing angry with what she had been told. "There has be a reason they think and say things like that."

"There is a perfectly good reason."

"What is it then? What is the reason they hate you so much?" She asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I can't tell you just yet. I'm really sorry Hinata, but I just can't." He told her as he wiped tears away from her eyes.

She stared up at him for a few minutes before finally speaking. "When you are able to tell me, you will right? I don't want secrets between us Naruto."

"Yeah, as soon as I am able to tell you I will." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I guess that will have to be enough for now." She said sadly starting to walk home again.

"There's one more thing Hinata. Let's keep our relationship a secret for now please?" He asked looking down at her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know who hates me and who doesn't, and I don't want you getting caught up in all of this because of me. That and plus I know your dad really isn't that fond of me, so I don't want you in trouble with him."

She started to protest but noticed the hurt look in his face, keeping their relationship a secret was going to hurt him just as much at it would her. All she managed was a slight nod and kept walking. They stopped walking just before they reached the Hyuuga compound to say their goodbyes since they didn't want Lord Hiashi to see them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime, ok?" Naruto asked as he pulled her into a slight embrace.

"I would like that very much." She replied. "Maybe we can hang out all day tomorrow or train or something?"

"That sounds good with me, as long as I'm with you it should be a good day." He said as he released her from the hug. "I'll see you in the morning sometime." He gave her a small kiss on the corner of the mouth and then turn and took off for home.

Hinata turn and headed for the house. She was smiling and thinking about all that had happened and was glad to be with the boy she had always been chasing.

She had just entered the house and started to head upstairs to her room when she was stopped by a young man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good evening, Ko." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi ask for you to meet him in his study right away." Ko says bowing respectively to the young Hyuuga.

"Thank you Ko." Hinata says as she turns to head for her father's study.

"_What could he want, I don't think he saw me and Naruto."_ She knocks on the door and waits till she hears enter then slowly enters the room.

She walks till she is standing before her father's desk. "You to wished to see me father?" She said bowing to her father. She can feel his cold eyes looking her over.

"Where have you been today?" He asks her in an emotionless tone.

"I was out with friends today, father."

"And which friends may these be?"

"The ones from the academy father, along with Lady Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, and what were you all doing that would need the attention of the Hokage?" He asks starting to question her answers.

"We were having a coming home party of sorts for Naruto, he returned to the village today. I and all his friends were at his new apartment."

At that answer the Hyuuga lord went stiff with anger. "I have told you before that you are not to be around that boy. He cannot be trusted. He lies and steals and he is a MONSTER."

Hinata cringed as her father said that last word with quite a bit of anger. _"Why does he think that? Naruto has never done anything wrong to anyone, and what did he mean by a monster?" _Hinata thought quietly to herself trying to figure out just how much Naruto was keeping from her.

"You are not to be around him anymore, do I make myself clear?" he asked displeased by his eldest daughter's actions.

"Yes father, I understand." She replied. She wanted to protest but knew that would only result in a very strict punishment.

"Good, then you are dismissed"

"Yes, thank you father." She said with a bow then turned and headed for her room.

She lay in bed trying to figure out what her father and the villagers had meant saying the stuff they did about Naruto. _"Oh Naruto, what do they mean. You're not a monster and I know that so what do they mean. What aren't you telling me?"_ She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep hoping to get answers soon.

**So there are two things I wanna ask you all about. The first thing is the new Naruto movie coming out which is The Last: Naruto the Movie is being said to be the first step in celebrating the 15th anniversary of the Naruto series, known as the Naruto's New Era Opening Project. What do you all think this will mean as seeing as how the manga is ending this year, could it be a new Naruto series or maybe even the next generation showing their kids?**

**And secondly, I will be starting a new story here shortly and will be going back and forth between this new one and realized feelings. The new story will be a fairy tail fanfic and the first chapter will be out this weekend sometime if not late Friday night. I'm about three quarters of the way done with fairy tail so it will probably follow along some of the story line.**

**Let me know what you think of both of these if you wouldn't mind. **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had made it back to the village after just walking Hinata home. He was walking through the village thinking about everything that had gone on that day. There were a few villagers still out and about closing up there businesses and heading home. As soon as the villagers saw him the stares and whispers started again.

Hearing the whispers he started to think, _"how am I gonna keep from telling her about Kurama if she keeps hearing all the crap the villagers are saying?"_

"**You can't keep the truth from her forever, you do know that don't you kit?" **Kurama said causing Naruto to jump.

"Oh hey Ku, and yeah I know but I can't tell her and you know that. Mama T won't let me." Naruto responded.

"**Then you will have to convince her to let you tell her. You know Hinata can and will keep it a secret from everyone else, at least until they become chunin themselves."**

"Yeah, you're right. Hinata deserves to know why the village hates me. I think I will go talk to Mama T. You can be pretty smart at times Kurama." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"**I am smart all the time, you just don't know it yet. Besides, I like the Hyuuga girl. That and with her knowing about me, she will know everything and will have to make up her mind and decide if can handle all the same things you do and still be with you."**

"Yeah, I know. Well let's go find mama then shall we?"

Naruto made it to the Hokage's office a little while later.

"Hey Shizune, is mama still around?" Naruto asked the Hokage's assistant.

"Hello Naruto, and yes, she should still be in your office." Shizune replied.

"Alright, thanks Shizune."

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's door and knocked before entering.

"Hey mama, you busy?" Naruto asked as he walked over and gave her a hug before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"No, I'm just getting ready to head home for the night. What brings you here this late in the evening? I figured you would eating ramen at Ichiraku's or home sleeping." Tsunade said as she packed her stuff to head home.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something important before you left. It's also a bit personal."

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything." Naruto had got her full attention now seeing as he hardly had talked to her about anything important, let alone something personal.

"I want to tell Hinata the truth about why the village hates me."

A look of shock came over Tsunade's face as she heard what Naruto had just asked her. "No. You know that no one is allowed to know until they reach the rank of chunin or higher."

"I know that mama, but I have to tell her. She deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know why everyone hates me and calls me a demon and a monster." He replied in an almost begging voice.

"Why? Why do you think that she deserves to know about the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside you?" Tsunade asked worried about what was going on between Naruto and Hinata for him to bring this up.

"Because we are together now, we are a couple and I want her to know what happened to me and why the village acts the way they do to me. That way she knows what she will be getting into, that's if she decides to stay with me after knowing that I am a jinchuriki."

"I don't know Naruto, she is supposed to be at least a chunin first."

"**Hey kit, I think it's time I made an appearance. Go ahead and bring me out."**

"Are you sure Kurama?"

"_Who is he talking to and who is Kurama?" _Tsunade thought to herself.

"Mama, there is someone I want you to meet." Naruto made a few hand signs that Tsunade hadn't seen before. "Fox release"

A few moments later Tsunade quickly jumped to her feet in shock when she realized what was standing beside Naruto.

"Mama this is Kurama. Ku this is Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage." Naruto said with a smile as Tsunade stood frozen with shock.

She stared at the nine tails that were moving back and forth behind the fox, the reddish orange fur, and the dark red eyes.

"Y…you're the n…nine tailed d…demon fox."

"I am, but I am nothing like I used to be. I mean you, the village, or anyone in the village no harm what so ever." Kurama said as he bowed before the Hokage.

"Naruto, how is this possible? He is supposed to be sealed inside of your body." She asked looking between the fox and the blond.

"He still is. Our chakra is still connected and he is still sealed. We just came up with a jutsu while training with pervy sage to where he can come out of my body in a smaller form. He can get no bigger than Akamaru, as you see here. He is no longer a threat to anyone or the village. You are the only one who knows of this so far."

"I mean you no harm Lady Hokage. I just wanted to introduce myself and ask that you please allow the boy to tell Lady Hinata of what has happened to him. He hasn't been this happy in a long time. Also, I can sense that Hinata is growing worried at why the village hates him and doesn't want to see them together. She will find out soon enough so you would you rather it be by, Naruto or one of the villagers?" Kurama asked looking directly into Tsunade's eyes.

"So you really care for her don't you Naruto?" She asked.

"I do and I want her to know the truth and I want it to come from me. Please mama, let me tell her before she finds out from someone else, please." Naruto was basically begging his adoptive mother.

"Fine but make sure no one else is around when you tell her. And keep him a secret from everyone else but me and Hinata." Tsunade said pointing at Kurama.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Kurama said before retreating back inside Naruto.

"Yeah thank you mama." Naruto said as he hugged her. "I'm gonna head home and get some rest, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow. Oh, please don't tell anyone about me and Hinata, we are keeping it a secret for right now ok. Later mama."

With that Naruto had jumped out the window and took off for home.

"_I hope you know what you are doing baby." _Tsunade thought to herself as she turned out the lights and headed home.

**Ok, so not a lot happened in this chapter** **and im sorry for that. I had a few personal and family problems over the weekend. It will get better in the coming chapters. Im also working on two different stories which I am hoping to get the first chapters of those stories up in the next few days.**

**So if you don't mind please review, negative or positive. Thanks very much**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was early morning and yet he was already up. He hardly got any sleep that night as he was constantly thinking about how to tell Hinata and how she would act. What time he did manage to sleep was spent with nightmares of her treating him like most of the village did.

"**Come on kit" **came a voice from inside his mind. **"You know she wouldn't treat you that way." **Kurama said snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I would like to believe that too Ku, but neither of us know that and I'm afraid of how she is going to take it." Naruto replied setting up out of bed.

"**You both will be fine. Now get up and get a shower, you smell and you wouldn't want her leaving because you stink now would you?" **Kurama said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I guess that would be pretty pathetic wouldn't it?" Naruto replied as he headed to the bathroom.

Hinata had just woken up and was having breakfast when her father walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning father" Hinata said as she bowed her head to her father.

All she got was a slight nod in return. She sat there quietly as she finished her breakfast. When she had finished, she gathered her ninja equipment and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Came a cold voice behind her.

She turned to find her father looking at her with his cold eyes. "I am heading out to train with friends this morning father."

"Very well. You had better not be lying to me Hinata." He said as he turned and left.

"_It's not a lie at all. Naruto is my friend, my best friend."_ She thought to herself as she headed out the door and proceeded towards Naruto's house.

Along the way, she heard more people saying the same things about Naruto. About how is was a monster and a demon. _"I must find out why people think these things about you Naruto. I have to know. I will find out today." _She thought to herself as she started to run towards Naruto's house.

She made it to Naruto's house about half an hour later. She walked up on the porch and knocked. She waited but only silence came. She turned the knob and found it was open.

"_Well, he has to be home or his door would be locked. He won't mind if I let myself in."_ She thought to herself as she stepped inside and shut the door. She made her way into the living room area and heard running water coming from the bathroom.

"_So he is taking a shower, explains why he didn't hear me. Well I'll wait here and surprise when he comes out."_ She thought as she headed to the couch and sat down to wait on her boyfriend.

She was staring out the window lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the water being shut off. Naruto got out and dried himself off before realizing he had forgot to bring clothes in with him.

"_Oh well, I'm the only one here. I will just get some clothes here in a couple minutes, right now I'm thirsty." _Naruto thought as he headed out to the kitchen.

"_**This ought to be a lot of fun. He doesn't even sense the girl's chakra. I should probably warn him but then it wouldn't be nowhere near as much fun." **_Kurama thought to himself as he tried his hardest not to laugh.

Naruto walked down the hall, completely nude, and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't even noticed his dark haired girlfriend setting at the window in the next room. He opened the fridge and got himself something to drink.

Hearing the fridge open and movement in the kitchen, Hinata thought he must be out of the shower since she no longer heard the water. _"I bet he will be surprised to see me." _She thought as she got up and made her way to the next room.

What she saw next also surprised her as well. Standing across the room was her boyfriend, leaning on the counter with his ass pointed straight towards her. She tried not to look but every time she tried to turn away, she just ended up look back.

She let out a small "eep", and at that sound made Naruto spin around to face a very wide-eyed and red faced Hinata. Naruto was frozen in place with shock and surprise. He hadn't expected her to show up so early, and he really hadn't expected her to see him like this.

Hinata stood there in shock and amazement. She looked over her boyfriend's muscled chest, his abs, and then she noticed a more notable feature. She looked down and saw her boyfriend's manhood and with that she couldn't take anymore and fainted.

Naruto was quicker though and managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her back to the living room and laid her on the couch. After she was laying down, he headed for his bedroom to put on some clothes, completely embarrassed about what just happened.

Deep in his mind he heard the kyuubi laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny you stupid fox?" Naruto shouted quickly getting dressed.

"_Nothing, just… wish I could've… seen your face …when you two… saw each other. Her face… was priceless. How did …you not sense… your women's chakra?" _Kurama asked in between laughs.

"How come you didn't warn me that she was here? It would have saved us both the embarrassment, damn you." Naruto yelled at the fox.

"_True, but it not have been nearly as fun though. Instead of fighting with me, you should check on the girl. Make sure she is alright, you two have a lot of talking to do today, a lot more than just about me now." _Kurama said while still chuckling at his host's problem.

"Shut up you damn fox." Naruto yelled heading back down the hall.

He went and sat in the floor next to Hinata laying on the couch. He gently shook her shoulder to get her to try and wake up. As she began to wake, she saw Naruto sitting in the floor beside her and immediately covered her eyes with one of her hands and pushed herself up with the other.

"It's ok Hinata, I'm dressed now." Naruto told her with a slight blush.

She slowly moved her hand, ready to cover her eyes again if he was lying. When she saw he was clothed she moved her hand completely. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know you would come out of the bathroom undressed. I only wanted to surprise you." She told him looking at the floor.

"Well I was definitely surprised." He said with a small smile. "I knew you were coming over, I just didn't expect you to be here so early."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have just let myself in."

"It's alright, you are welcome here anytime, and you can let yourself in whenever you want."

"Thank you Naruto, still I am sorry though."

"Its fine, I promise. Come on, let's go train so we can try and push this out of our heads."

"Naruto, I want to ask you something first." She said stopping Naruto in his tracks and pulling him back down next to her. "My father said some of the same things the villagers did last night, and I heard more on my way here this morning. Why? Please tell me why they say these things."

He looked into her lavender eyes. He could see the worry and hurt she had for him. He knew he had to tell her. "Alright, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone ok. Only the older ninja knows, and well Shikamaru does but that's because he is a chunin." He said looking straight into her eyes with a very serious attitude.

"I promise, nothing will be said by me Naruto." She said as she took his hand.

A few hours later, they were sitting on the couch curled up with each other. Both had tears in their eyes and both were hurt and upset. He told her everything, from how he had the kyuubi sealed inside him at birth, to his dad being the fourth hokage, to why everyone hated him.

"So now you know everything, and now I need to ask you something." He said pushing her up so he could look her in the eyes. At her nod he continued. "Now that you know about me and my past, do you still want to be with me? If you don't, it's fine. I would completely understand."

"Naruto" Hinata saw him tense up at his name, he probably thought she was about to leave him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the check. At his shocked expression she looked at him and said, "From you have told me you have had nothing but pain and sorrow from the beginning and I want to change that. I don't care what anyone says, you are Naruto Uzumaki, not the nine tailed demon. I have always loved you Naruto, and I always will. And with the power of the fox, I know you will be able to protect me from anything." She ended with a gentle sweet kiss to his lips.

Tears were in his eyes at those words. "Thank you Hinata. I love you so much. I will always protect you no matter what." He said laying his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of lavender from her hair.

"There's someone I want you to meet. He is a good friend of mine, and he will be a part of this relationship unfortunately." Naruto looked up at her and saw a look of confusion on her face and giggled.

He made a few hand signs and then stated "fox release". What Hinata saw then shocked her as her mouth dropped open.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Hinata." The fox said with a small bow.

"Hinata, this is Kurama. The nine tailed fox." Naruto stated when she looked to Naruto for an answer.

"He don't look anything like what the older ninja say he does. He is nothing but a cutie." Hinata said as she knelt by the fox and started rubbing the fox's fur, which the fox gladly leaned into.

"I think he may like you more than he does me Hinata." Naruto stated with a smile.

"I do, she is less of an airhead than you are. She also seems a lot more intelligent than you too." Hinata blushed at the compliment from the fox. "You better take good care of this girl Naruto. I will help you keep her safe, but there is also another way that I can help." Kurama stated looking between the two teenagers.

"What can you do?" Naruto asked very confused.

"I can place a mark on her body that will give her a little of my power. Her stamina and chakra reserve will grow and you two will have a connection. It would be like a link between the two of you telepathically. You can communicate through your minds, share feelings between you, and stuff like that as long as the other agrees. The only side effect is she will experience the pain you had from the time I was sealed inside of you."

"No. That is too much. The pain I have had should not be experienced by anyone. I won't"- He was cut off by Hinata's hand over his mouth.

"It's ok Naruto. If it will give me move strength, then I will do. That way I can protect you as well." She said with a smile.

"Please begin Kurama." She said not allowing Naruto to try and stop her.

Kurama made a few hand signs and then reached for her hand. On the back of her hand he placed the Uzumaki clan crest, which after a few seconds disappeared.

"Naruto, hold on to her. This is where the pain starts. It won't be as painful as you had experienced, but it will still be painful. Once I start the jutsu, I will have used all my chakra for the time being so I will recede back into you. It will only take about five minutes for the process to complete. Are you ready?" Kurama asked them both.

Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms and they both nodded. With the nods, Kurama placed his hand back on Hinata's and said "Fox Transfer". With that he was returned back to Naruto's stomach.

The pain began immediately and Hinata grabbed her head. Naruto just held on to her and tried to comfort her the best he could. A few minutes later, she stopped screaming and settled down into Naruto's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at her.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine Naruto. I am so sorry, I didn't realize all the pain you went through. I love you and I will always be here for you."

He leaned down and gently kissed away her tears. "I know you will. Come on let's go try out your new power, shall we?" He said holding a hand out for her.

She nodded and took his had as they went out to Naruto's training area. _"Things will get better for you Naruto, even if I have to make them happen myself. I promise you this." _She quietly thought to herself.

**I know this is a bit of a long chapter so I hope you will still enjoy it tho. The link is only one of the many surprises to come for these two.**

**I have another story up that I will be working on as well. It's called "love along the way". If u want to check it out please review and tell me how im doing.**

**Well that's all for now. Please review and I will see you with the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. it's been a few days since I uploaded. sorry bout that, been swamped with a lot of work lately. but here is chapter 6. enjoy.  
the ~D96~ means a time skip or else where in the story.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had spent most of the morning training. It was close to noon, and they had started their training at about seven that morning. Hinata had been going strong for five hours and was finally getting tired. The strength and power she had got from Kurama had helped her tremendously, but it would still take some practice to use it right.

"I'm gonna take a rest now. Even with the extra boost in power, I still can't go at it as long as you can." She said with a small kiss to his cheek. She went over and sat down in the shade.

"That's all right. I can still manage to train solo. Shadow clone jutsu." He stated and with that there were two Naruto's sparring together.

About an hour later, Naruto decided to take a break as well. Releasing his shadow clone, he walked over and laid down next to Hinata with his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair with a small look of confusion on her face.

"What is it Hime?" Naruto asked looking up at her with a smile.

A slight blush appeared on Hinata's face at being called hime. "Why did you make a clone to help you train?"

"When using a clone, the clone gains experience as well. When I release the jutsu, I gain all the experience so it's like I'm getting stronger twice as fast."

"Could you teach me the shadow clone jutsu?" She asked.

"I can sure try to teach you. Maybe we can teach each other a few new jutsus." Naruto said with a big grin.

"Well shall we get started then?" She asked leaning down and placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sure. No time like the present." He said as he got up and pulled Hinata to her feet.

Little did they know that while they were training, in the top of a tree a little ways away, they were being watched. The man watching them smiled at how far the Hyuuga heiress had come since standing up to Pain to protect the man she loved. He didn't want to be here spying on these two young adults but he couldn't defy an order.

"Please forgive me, Lady Hinata." the man quietly sighed as he continued to watch the two share jutsus.

~D96~

It had been about six months since Naruto and Hinata had gotten together. Naruto and Hinata were walking through Konaha just acting like two good friends spending the day together. It was hard for the both of them to not be able to hold each others hand or walk together like a couple should be able to. What time they weren't on missions with their teams, they had spent time together teaching each other different jutsus or like today, walking around Konaha.

Naruto had his hand in his pocket on a small box. He had noticed how Hinata liked to window shop so to speak. One day about a month or so ago, he had noticed that she had her eyes on a small heart shaped locket necklace. After he had walked her home that night, he returned to the store and had got it for her. Now he was trying to decide when would be a good time to give it to her.

Naruto had fallen a few steps behind Hinata lost deep in thought. Hinata hadn't noticed as she was once again window shopping. Then a voice in his mind snapped him out of his thoughts.

**"Why don't you take her up to Hokage Cliff and give it to her there?"** Asked Kurama.

_"That's a good idea Ku. Do you think she will like it?"_ Naruto asked of the kyuubi inside him.

**"It is a surprise gift from you, there's no doubt she'll like it. Now go on before she notices that you have drifted so far behind."**

_"Thanks Kurama."_ And with that said, Naruto stealthily made his way up behind Hinata so she wouldn't know what he was up to. When he got close enough to her, he scooped her up in his arms and jumped to the trees. Hinata was startled at first but relaxed when she remembered who she was with.

"Where are we going babe?" She asked as Naruto jumped from tree to tree with her still in his arms.

"I have a surprise for you so you will just have to wait and see." He gave her his famous Naruto grin as they got closer to Hokage Cliff.

After about ten minutes, they landed on the head of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Naruto set Hinata down and then took a seat next to her as they looked out over the village. The sun had just started to set on the horizon, making it look like the sky was ablaze. Hinata was taking back by the shear beauty of what she was witnessing.

"Naruto, this is beautiful." Hinata said as she leaned over on Naruto's shoulder.

"Almost as beautiful as you are my Hime. But this isn't the surprise, here you go." Naruto pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Hinata.

She opened the small box to reveal the heart shaped locket she had looked at a while back. "Naruto you shouldn't have, this was way to expensive for you to get it for me." She said trying to give it back to Naruto.

"Hinata please. It was no problem at all. Money wasn't an issue and I wanted to get it for you. I saw how you looked at it every time we walked by there and so I got it."

"How could you afford something that cost so much though?" She asked as she looked at the necklace.

"My parents saved money from their missions and from when dad was Hokage. All the money they saved, they took a little at a time and put aside for me. I found out about it while on the training trip with Jiraiya-sensei."

"Are you sure you want me to have this though?" She asked as she was afraid to take it out of the box.

"Yes I am sure. Here let me put it on you ok." Naruto said as he took the necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck. "I even had a picture of us put in the locket and I had it engraved as well."

Hinata opened the locket and saw a picture of the two of them at Ichiraku ramen. The owner, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, were two of the only three that knew of her and Naruto's relationship, with Lady Tsunade being the third. On the opposite side of the picture was the engraving that read "My Hime, I will love and protect you always."

Hinata had tears in her eyes and Naruto thought he had done something wrong. "If you don't like it, you don't ha-.

He was cut off by Hinata throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. "I love it Naruto. And I love you."

Just then Naruto's stomach growled causing them both to laugh. "Come on babe, let's go get some ramen." Hinata said as she stood and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Sure that sounds great." And with that they both headed towards Ichiraku's.

~D96~

Naruto and Hinata sat there talking to Teuchi and Ayame for close to two hours when they heard startled gasps coming from outside. Just then the flaps flew open and in stepped a very angry Hiashi Hyuuga. His cold eyes focused on the now startled couple.

"I told you not to be around that demon. And now I hear that you are dating him. You have no clue what he is or what he is capable of." Hiashi yelled at them.

Naruto started to get up but was stopped when Hinata grabbed his hand. _"Let me handle this" _ She told Naruto through there link.

_"Ok, but be careful please."_ Hinata nodded at him and sat back down in his seat.

"Naruto is not a demon. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of Konaha. Yes it is true, he is capable of a lot of things father, but he would never hurt anyone in this village and he especially wouldn't hurt me. And how do you know we are dating father?"

"I have had one of the Hyuuga following you around."

Just then Ko stepped through the flaps of the restaurant and bowed his head. "Please forgive me Lady Hinata, I was only following orders."

"It is not your fault Ko. Father, I am tired of you constantly looking down on me and berating me. And now you dare do the same thing to my boyfriend. I will not allow it anymore by you or this village."

Hearing his daughter talk to him like that made Hiashi even more angry. He started to move towards Naruto but stopped when Hinata moved in front of him with a rasengan in her hand ready to attack.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him, you will regret it father. Please don't make me show you how much stronger I have become thanks to Naruto." She said as she smiled back at her boyfriend who had a look of shock on his face, which was due to Hinata protecting him unlike anyone ever has.

"You haven't gotten stronger just cause you learned one of the demons jutsus. You are still a pathetic weakling and you will never amount to anything." Hiashi said as he was slowly being pushed back to the streets by Hinata coming towards him with hate in her eyes.

By now, they had drawn in quite a large crowd. All of there friends were there watching what seemed like a family dispute. That is until Naruto came out and took Hinata's hand and calmed her down till she released the rasengan. They looked at the couple with shocked faces.

_"Looks like the cat is out of the bag now, huh Hime?"_ Naruto asked her telepathically.

Hinata nodded then looked around. "Since a lot of you are here, Naruto and I are together. We have been for close to half a year now." She told them while Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Father, you want me to stay away from Naruto right?"

"Exactly, now what of it?"

"Let's have a wager. You can choose any two ninja in the village of Konaha to face me and my boyfriend in a match. If we win, then you will leave us alone. If your chosen ninja win, then I will come home to the estate and never see him again." She told him plainly and calmly.

_"Are you sure about this Hinata? Naruto asked her._

_"Of course babe. With the new jutsus we learned, we can do it."_

"That sounds like a fair enough wager to me." the Hokage stated as she came through the mob that had gathered around.

"So father, do you have the balls to except?"

Everyone was silent at her last question. Everyone except Naruto who was laughing uncontrollably. "Who would have thought you would talk like that?" he asked as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

"I agree to the terms. Lady Hokage, I will be by tomorrow morning to give you the names of the two ninja I choose. I will see you at home tonight Hinata." Hiashi said as he turned to leave.

"No you won't. She can stay with me tonight and if you don't like it then too bad." Naruto said holding on to Hinata as she stared to walk away.

"Are you sure Naruto?" She asked blushing.

"Yes hime, you don't need to be around him anytime soon. You can stay with me tonight if you would like."

"I would like that, thank you Naruto. I will see you tomorrow father." Those were Hinata's last words as she joined Naruto in the conversations and questions that were sure to come from all their friends.

* * *

**OK so I need some help from you guys. who would be two good ninja to place against Naruto and Hinata? I was thinking Kakashi and Neji. if you have any ideas let me know.**

**Also, my other story aint doing to well so I am giving up on that one and thought about a different one. now I am a NaruHina fan the whole way. but I was thinking about a Naruto and Ino story, let me know your ideas on this as well.**

**As always review if you don't mind and I will see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry about the small delay, I've been gathering and sorting out ideas for a new story I've been thinking of that a friend has asked me to right for him. It should be up in the next few days hopefully. Well enough babbling, on with the story.  
**

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and all their friends gathered at the barbeque restaurant that they usually went to as a group. There was all sort of talking going on, why they never told anyone, why they kept it a secret, and all kinds of different questions.

"We had to keep it a secret because of how we thought things would go just like tonight with Hinata's father. As you all are aware of, most of the village doesn't like me, and I didn't want Hinata getting caught up in any of their stupid actions. And before you ask, no I can't tell you why, not yet anyways." Naruto told them while they looked on in confusion.

"Well at least Hinata got what she wanted out of all of this" Ino said from leaning against Kiba.

"What do you mean she got what she wanted?" Naruto asked her in confusion.

"She means that Hinata has like you from the academy days and you were completely oblivious to the fact." Sakura told him.

"Did you never realize that she only stuttered around you or when your name was mentioned. Plus, every time you were around her, one of us ended up having to pack her home cause she passed out from being around you. Come on man, you are such a drag." Shikamaru said in a very bored tone.

Naruto turned to Hinata to ask if all this was true, but stopped. He could tell by the deep crimson blush that had spread across her face that what his friends had been saying was the truth. _"Man I am such a moron for not realizing any of this sooner"_ he thought to himself.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for not realizing any sooner how you felt about me, I promise to make it up to you."

When she nodded in response, Naruto turned to his friends and told them that he and Hinata should get going seeing how it was getting late. They all decided to head home since they all wanted to see what would happen tomorrow.

Before Neji left, he pulled Hinata to the side, away from everyone else. "Little sister, I don't want to be a part of what uncle is planning, but I suspect that one of the ninja he will choose will surely be a Hyuuga, and I have a bad feeling it will be me. I don't want to tear apart what you and Naruto have, I have come o respect you both quite a bit over the last few years. Even with that, I must obey any command given to me."

"It is alright brother, I am not afraid. If we do end up facing each other tomorrow, please do not hold back on me or Naruto. Trust me when I say that we are both a lot stronger since the chunin exams when we faced each other. We have been training with each other for the past six months and I can tell you that come tomorrow, I'm sure everyone will be surprised." Hinata said as she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and they rejoined their friends to say their goodbyes.

The last three standing around were Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. The latter of which said he was missing his bed and needed rest. He turned to walk off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" Naruto asked him as he turned to face him.

Receiving a nod from him, he continued. "How come you never acted any different after you found out my secret?"

"Because I don't see you as the demon fox. You are and always will be my friend and shinobi of Konaha, Naruto. There has never been any reason for me to treat you differently even if you are a jinchuriki."

"Maybe you could introduce the two of them?" Hinata asked.

"That's a good idea hime. I have a friend I would like to introduce you to, if you don't care to swing by my place for a few minutes." Naruto asked the lazy ninja in front of him.

"Sure." He said in his usual bored voice. About half an hour later, they made it to Naruto's house and he had gotten everyone something to drink.

"So where is this friend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hang on a sec" and with that he ran through some a few hand signs and said "fox release". A few moments later, Shikamaru was surprised to see a small fox with nine tails sitting beside Naruto and Hinata.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shikamaru Nara." The fox said with a smile and a bow.

"Naruto is that the kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked with a bit of worry and confusion on his face.

"Yes it is. His name is Kurama. He is a friend of both of ours and he has promised to help me learn to control his power and protect this village."

"Leave to you to make friends with anyone." He said with a grin on his face. "Who all knows?"

"The three of us and Mama Tsunade. I am gonna wait till the rest become chunin to tell them."

"Ok well I'm out of here for the night. See you both tomorrow." He said with a wave and was out the door.

"Well if the others take the news of Kurama the way you two did, then all we have to worry about is shock and worry." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Agreed" Hinata said as she pet Kurama.

"You are a big softie, you know that right." He said looking at Kurama who was clearing enjoying having his ear scratched.

"Only for the young lady here. And what if I enjoy a good scratch now and then, it's more than I got from you. You should keep this one around, if she's around then dealing with you won't be so bad." That was the last thing Kurama said as Naruto undid the jutsu.

"It's late and we have a big say tomorrow so we should get some rest. You can have the bed and I will sleep on the couch tonight." He said with a grin.

Hinata walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head over on his chest listening to his heart beat. "I am a guest in your house, Naruto. I can't let you sleep out here on the couch."

"But it's the only other place to sleep hime."

She took his hand and pulled him down the hall and to his bedroom. She climbed up on the bed and motioned for him to join her. They both had dark blushes on their faces.

"Ummm, hime what are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to hide his blush remembering what happened earlier that day.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us. I'm not going to try anything babe. I just don't want you sleeping on the couch because of me, especially with you needing all the rest you can get for tomorrow. And plus I just like being wrapped in your arms, I feel safer in your arms." She said as he worked his way onto the bed.

"Alright hime, but only cause you're too beautiful to turn down." He said making her blush even deeper than before.

They settled down into bed and he wrapped her in his arms. Neither had known they would ever be as close as they were at this point in time. They both had one last thought before they drifted off to sleep _"laying here like this just feels so right"_.

~D96~

They were woken by a knock on the front door. Naruto got out of bed and pulled Hinata up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He went and answered the door to find Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei. Every thing ok?"

"Yeah, I just came to get you and Hinata. we have been summoned by Lady Tsunade."

About fifteen minutes later they were in the Hokage's offices.

"Morning Mama T." Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat and pulled Hinata into his lap which earned them a disapproving look from the Hyuuga clan leader.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get straight to the point. Who do you choose Lord Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked in a very hard tone.

"I choose...

* * *

**So I'm gonna leave it with a bit of a cliff hanger. I need a few ideas for a new Hyuuga clan leader. I haven't decided if I am gonna remove Hiashi from that position or not but it is an idea I have had. so let me know any ideas you have.**

**as always if you don't mind please review.**


End file.
